Tennis rackets with variable balance are already known which have a device comprised of a moveable element able to slide along a profiled guide disposed between the head or frame of the racket and the end of the handle or "grip" for holding the racket, the moveable element and the guide having means for permitting securing and releasing of the moveable element at appropriate positions on the guide.
According to french patent Nos. 2 235 714 and 2 270 907 the above-mentioned means of the moveable element and the guide cooperate so that the release and displacement of the moveable element from one position to another position on the guide is accomplished by a simple translation force against the moveable element.
However, when the moveable element is placed in a position near the frame to give to a service or a smash an increased force resulting from a counter-balancing or loading called "en tete" (in the head), it is then necessary, if the opponent has returned the service, to bring the moveable element back as rapidly as possible to a position closer to the grip so that the balance of the racket will be more appropriate for the exchange which will follow.
Between the moment of service and that of the return, the player who follows through on his service, therefore has a very short period of time to bring the moveable element back toward the grip, which requires considerable practice not to be a disadvantage during an approach to the net.